Why?
by Angel Tears 101
Summary: CHAPPY 10 UP!Starfire is captured by Slade.Not to threaten Robin to kill her if he doesn't become his apprentice but something else.What does he want with her?Why did he capture her?Rob&Star fluff.R
1. Awakening

Hey all of you Robin and Starfire fans!!This is my first Starfire & Robin fic so here I go!!

Starfire woke up after a bad dream.Flashes,dead figures on the ground all bloody-as if she had seen a battle.She didn't open her eyes,she just woke up.Her eyes wouldn't open,she was just too tired.The place that Starfire was laying in felt uncomfortable-she didn't know were she was.Her head hurt badly,she very weak,and her throat was very soar.

Starfire was in pain.She felt chains around her neck,ankles,and wrists.

She didn,t want to open her eyes until she remembered what happened that day that brought her to this misery.Then she remembered Robin.How he would wipe her tears when she was sad.How he would protect her if she was in danger.And how he would always be there for her no matter what.

"Robin,where are you?"She whispered to herself.

Then she began to remember everything.

OK,some of you may think that was too short or boring but the next chappy will be better I swear!!


	2. FlashBacks

Hello all of the people who are reading this right now!I shall now make the chapter longer.Thanks for that review!!OK,lets start da story!!-

Flashbacks-

It was raining at Titans Tower.As usual,Raven was meditating,Cy and BB were playing mindless video games for hours,and Robin and Starfire were talking.

"Dude,I'm so gonna win!!"BeastBoy said to Cyborg as he pushed buttons madly.

"Oh no you're not"Cyborg said looking at him.

"Yea I am!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!!!!!"BeastBoy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Raven heard BB shouting and got mad.She slowly walked over to BeastBoy with that terrifying look on her face that let BB and Cyborg know that she was ready to kill them.She fiercely grabbed him by the shirt and said "If you don't shut up in the next five minutes I'm going to rip out your tongue and make you eat it!!"

"And what if I don't?"BeastBoy sassed back.

Raven got a pair of big tweezers out and was actually ready to rip out his tongue.

"Please friend Raven,"Starfire said taking Raven's hand before she could do anything to BeastBoy."Forgive him.He is a.......chatterbox,what you may call it.Besides,I know how to make him be quiet,stuff his mouth with peanut butter!!"

"NO!NO!I'LL SHUT UP NOW!Sheesh"BeastBoy shouted running off.

"Well that takes care of that"Raven remarked in her monotone kind of voice and walked into her room and continued to meditate.

No one talked until the alarm broke the silence.

"Titans,trouble!"Robin shouted as the scattered across the cloudy sky.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I told you it would be longer!!Anyways,once I get 1 more review I will start the next chapter!!!


	3. More Flashbacks:The battle

Thank you for all the reviews!This chapter will have Slade in it.Oh yea,I just wanted to let you know,in the second chapter,I meant to put lightning scattered across the sky.I,m such an idiot!And please,feel free to review me as much as you like!Ok,lets just get on with the story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Titans,get ready."Robin and the Titans were in position to attack at any moment.Slade was leading an army of robots.

"Attack the Titans and retrieve the girl" Slade siad in a quiet voice.

The robots charged for the Titans.

"Titans,go!"

The battle began.The Titans were no mach to the robots.There were too many of them and they had too many powerful weapons.One robot shot BeastBoy in the gut and sent him flying to the ground.He was too weak to get up.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"Raven picked up two cars and threw them at the big drones.It didn't do much good though.They got back up and started shooting at her.She also was defeated.

Next was Cyborg.He battled furiously against another robot.He shot it with his blaster cannon and it worked.One robot was down,but it looked like there was another 2,000 to go.But then something grabbed him from behind and put something on his back.

Three Titans down,two to go.

Robin threw an exploding disk at five robots and they all blew up.Starfire threw her powerful starbolts at the robots but it didn't work.All they did was absorb them.Then she used her eye lasers and it hit the ground-causing the robots to fall in.

Slade pulled out his communicator and said"It is time. Retrieve the girl!"

A big robot grabbed Star by the waist and tied a rope around her.

"Star!Hang on!!"Robin tried to battle the robot.

"It's no use,Robin,"Slade said."You don't have anpther chance to get her back"

He grabbed Robin by the hair and picked him up.It looked like Slade took out a knife and jabbed it into Robins chest.He dropped him on the ground and Robin lay there bleeding.He was dead.

TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNTTTTIIIIITTTTTTAAAAAANNSSS

I know I know I sound evil.But it's not what you think.When I get 1 more review I'll start the next chapter!!!


	4. Even More Flashbacks!:The Talk

Sorry I'm late!I saw Resident Evil Apocalypse.It was so cool.And thank you for all the reviews.It makes me feel good.This chappy is probably going to be short but the next one will be longer.Sorry about this.Oh yes,me no own Teen Titans!!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Starfire screamed in horror as she saw Robin lying on the street bloody and dead. "Let me go!!"She began hitting the robot with her fist.She couldn't bare to watch.She turned her head the other way and began crying.

Starfire couldn't believe it.Her best friend had just been killed.Then she turned her head to Slade.

"Slade!Why did you kill him?Why do you always want to destroy us?Why??"

"You want to know why?"Slade asked."I'll tell you why.We used to be a team.We used to be great friends.I used to be a father to him and he used to be a son to me.But when he met you little brats,we began to tear apart.We stopped seeing each other and he would always hang out with you brats.One night he was going to see you people.But I wouldn't let him.I didn't get to see him in a long time that I just wanted him to stay just this once.But he wouldn't listen.And for that I attacked him.He never forgot it and left to join the group:The Teen Titans.Now I have placed a new mask upon my face and changed my identity.Now,he doesn't even know who I am."

Then Slade got out a large pole and hit Starfire on the head.She blacked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok,I want to see if you know who I think Slade is.You know the drill:another review,another chapter.


	5. Back to where we started

Ok,just to let all the reviewers know,IM NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED ROBIN!!!!IT WAZ SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anyways,on with the story.

Back to where we started in the first chapter-

After Star remembered everything she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was laying on the cold stone ground.Her head was throbbing like crazy after Slade hit her,her arms and legs ached badly after the fierce fighting,and her throat still was soar because of all the screaming she did back after Robin had been killed.

She felt something familiar on her waist.She looked down and saw her communicator.

'Maybe I can reach my friends'She thought as she picked up the communicator.

She pressed the speaker button and spoke through it"Friends?Hello?"She whispered softly"Is anybody there?Hello?Someone please respond!"

It was no use.No one would answer,no one was there.

Then Starfire noticed a hallway to the left.She began to walk down it when she saw a robot guard standing at the next turn of the hall way.She tried to run back into the cell but tripped over a large stone that was in her way.

Starfire fell flat on her face and got a bloody nose.She felt so miserable-covered in bruises,cuts on her arms,legs,and face,and most of all:her best friend being killed.She started to sniffle and began to cry.

But it was no use crying.She had to do something about it.Her hands formed into fists,her face turned red,and she screamed out of pain,misery,and anger.

She clutched her neck and began wheezing.This time her throat hurt uncontrollably.

Starfire had just done something stupid.Anyone inside the building could have heard her.

She climbed into a corner and just sat there thinking of how to get out when suddenly Slade appeared.

Slade stood there looking at her-as if he were trying to scare her.

"Slade"Starfire said getting up."Leave me alone.I do not wish to see you right now."

She tried to form starbolts but nothing happened .

"My powers,what has happened to them."

Slade fiercely grabbed her by the wrists and twisted them.Starfire screamed in pain and tried to turn loose.

Before Slade could do anything else to her he got thrown back by someone and the net kept him on the ground.

"Leave her alone you bitch!"The person said.

That person was Robin.


	6. AN:

Sorry about the hold up.Im probably not going to be able to finish a chapter by Friday or Saturday.I have just been sooooo busy.SO SORRY about this!


	7. Good News!

GOOD NEWS!

Ok,im so sorry I haven't been updating in a long time but I have good news.I will probably be able to finish the chapter by Sunday or Monday!Yay!Ok,you happy and excited!?!?


	8. Emergency

OH MY GOD!!!!!!IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE THING!I haven't been on fanfic in a long time!So sorry!Please I hope you guys will read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Starfire had scraped her arm while falling down and it began to bleed uncontrollably.Robin grabbed her arm,took off part of his cape,and put it around Starfires elbow.

"Are you ok?"Robin asked.

"Robin,"Starfire said in a weak voice,"I tought that Slade had destroyed you,why are you here?"

Robin replied:"I wasn't really killed,Starfire.I had a vest on the whole time.Inside the vest has small blood packets that break easily.When the knife hit the packet it exploded."

"Then why did you just lay there like you were dead then?"Starfire asked .

"I couldn't get up.I had sprained my ankle.I'm sorry,"Robin said in reply.

"It is alright,as long as you are here now everything is alright."

Starfire cracked a weak smile.

Then for some reason Starfires face went pale and fell on the cement floor with a big THUMP!

Robins eyes went wide with fear.

"STARFIRE?!?!?!?STARFIRE ARE YOU OK!?!?!?!"

Robin bent down on his knees and felt her head.She was burning hot.

-Back At The T-Tower-

"I don't know whats wrong with wrong with her....."

The Titans where all standing around Starfire while she laid in the bed.

She made no movement as Cyborg was using his scanners to solve the case.The screen on his arm said "NO DATA FOUND....."

"Let me try,"Raven moved Cyborg out of the way.

"You guys have to leave the room in order for this to work."

One by one the Titans exited Starfires room.Robin was the last to leave.Before he left he looked back in hopes that she would be alright.

The door shut and Raven turned back to Starfire.Her eyes closed and began chanting her magic words.

After about 10 minutes or so Ravens eyes opened.

"This cant be happening......"


	9. The Heart Breaking Conversation

Hello all of you little dudes who are reading this right now!lol!Well,we are on with the next chapter of Why.And oh my God!I just love you guys for reviewing!!!Weeee!Takes a deep breathOk,I'm back to normal...and thanks for all of the reviews!You guys made me feel great!ok..on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire slowly opened her eyes to find that she wasin her room.First she laid there...staring at the roof.She didn't remember what had happened but then recalled everything.She slowly got up:not feeling ill in any way or feeling any aches.She felt great.

-In-The-Meeting-Room-

"Is everything alright with Starfire?"

Raven turned away:a small tear in her eye.

"I....I....she is...."Raven stopped.

"What happened!?!"The rest of the team asked.

"She is....dying...."

Robin nearly threwup when he heard these words:dying.

He fell to his knees and threw his fist to the ground.He then started running against the wall and hitting his head against it.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!!!!"

Just then Starfire came out of her room and said hello to everyone.The Teen Titans just stood there amazed that this dying Starfire was actually walking around and saying hello everyone.She looked like she was fine and ready to take any challenge ahead of her!

"Hello friends!"She said in her joyful tone.

The Titans just looked at each other in amazement.Just then Robin signaled everyone into one of the rooms and Starfire tried to come in to but Robin wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry Star,but this is a meeting between us,"He said and very lightly pushed her out of the room and the door shut,locked.

Then Star got am idea:She took off her band that she always wore on her arm and placed it on the ground.She did this so she could hear everything they were saying.Then,when they would come out,she would quickly pick up the band as if she had just dropped it on the floor that moment.

She carefully placed her ear against the door and listened:

"What is she doing walking around the tower if she is dying?"One of them asked.

Raven replied:"It's not what you think....she can walk around now but later she will be dead."

"What kind of sickness is it?"Cyborg asked out of curiosity.

"It's not a sickness,she was poisoned,"

"But how?"

"I don't know...I could just sense it,"

"Robin,you were there....did you see any thing that could of poisoned her?"

"I don't know,"Robin put his finger to his chin,"Unless Slade did it,"

"But how?"

Robin thought hard."I remember him grabbing her wrists tightly.He probably had a needle or something by his hand that was injected into her body."

Starfire couldn't listen to the conversation any more.She began crying and ran to her room.She forgot the band that she had placed on the ground.It just laid there.

Finally the Teen Titans came out of the room.Robin saw the silver band that was on the ground.He felt so bad that she had to hear this......


	10. The Kiss

Hello again people. I'm sorry that I'm being so slow with the chapters but I am very busy. If you want you can e-mail me at And I'm sorry but this chapter might be a bit small because I have to do something soon but I hope you enjoy this though.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Starfire hugged her pillow tightly and sobbed into it. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She couldn't believe that she was dying. The word lingered in her mind for a long time. 'How could this happen?' She thought opening her eyes. Her mind was racing and going this way and that. Her head throbbed with nervousness and rested her head on the pillow and tried to cry out all of the pain.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Starfire," The voice said, "Can I come in?"

She could tell from the voice that it was Robin.

"Yes, please come in."

The door slowly opened. Robin quietly came in and sat on her bed next to her with a mournful look on his face. He took her hand gently and said, "I' m going to miss you, Starfire."

"I will miss you too, Robin."

Robin frowned and looked down. His hand clenched the soft purple blanket that Starfire laid on. Starfire was stiff from lying on the bed and she could feel the tears on her cheeks dry. She felt miserable. Everything was happening so fast for her. Robin leaned over to Starfire. She knew what he was going to do. She leaned over to him. Their faces were close together and then their lips slowly touched.

After a few seconds Starfire broke the kiss and turned her head and blushed. Her chest felt weird from the kiss. It was something she never felt before.

All of the sudden there was a big CRASH! at the door. It came falling down. There at the door was Slade.

"I'm back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that I have to end it here but I gonna go to California Adventures!!! It will be so fun. Well, you know the drill (read and review!) YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY JOSH!!!!!! MY JOSH!!!!! RAWR!!! growl HE'S MINE!!!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!! IM MENTAL INSANE!!!!!! Lol. And go RED SOX!!!!!!! THEY ARE THE BEST FRIGGIN TEAM IN THE WHOLE UNITED STATES!!!!!! And I always like to say this: Two wrongs don't make a right but three lefts do! Well I'll see you in a few days! RAWR!!!


End file.
